


Neverland

by JesstheEnthusiast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James as Peter, Lily as Wendy, Parallels to Peter Pan, Peter Pan References, Sirius Remus and Peter as Lost Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesstheEnthusiast/pseuds/JesstheEnthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are her Lost Boys and she is their Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. All characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. All characters and themes from Peter and Wendy belong to J.M. Barrie - which is public domain. The title and the character names in the summary come from this novel as well. The quotes "Close your eyes and think wonderful thoughts," and "Second to the right and straight till morning," are from J.M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. The quote "I do believe in fairies, I do, I do," is from the movie E.T. which belongs to Universal Pictures, written by Melissa Mathison.

A light, feather tap on the glass – it is early in the Witching Hour. She rises from her bed with no shoes and no reservations in only a blue nightdress and she sees him. He is sitting outside her window with nothing to give her but a lazy grin and an open heart and that twinkle in his eye that screams of mischief and pirates and mermaids and falling in love.  
  
He is Pan – he is All. He is the boy who won’t grow up.  
  
He beckons her towards the window with a calloused hand and she follows his wordless call in a dreamlike daze, opening the window with a gentle push. The cool night air creeps into the dormitory and into her bones like a whisper among friends and when she shivers, it is not from the cold.  
  
He is just so beautiful.  
  
He sits atop his polished broomstick like a pompous King, lounging in the throne that is his birthright as he stretches out his hand for her to take. She is trapped in the greens and blues and golds of his hazel eyes – a hypnotic whirlpool of color – and she places her little hand in the center of his warm palm. He smiles and so does she. The winged, golden orb that accompanies him soars about with a childlike elation, forcing her to tear her eyes from the extraordinary boy and gaze at it in wonder.  _I do believe in fairies, I do, I do._  
  
And without even a hint of misgiving, he takes her into his world, pulling her onto the broomstick, his arms snaking around her waist, and his breath hot in her ear. “Close your eyes and think wonderful thoughts,” he breathes, the hum of his voice like a song, a lullaby, to her ears. Without a moment’s hesitation, her eyes flutter shut and thoughts of his hair and his voice and his arms around her cloud her mind.  
  
And just like that, she is flying.  
  
Together they are off. To freedom. To Neverland. Second to the right and straight till morning. A spirited cry escapes from her lips and she feels rather than hears the rumbles of laughter emanating from his chest.  
  
He has won; he has whisked her away, having in fact stolen her along with her heart long ago. She’s one of them; she belongs to the Marauders now. And she has become their mother. Their precious flower.  
  
They are her Lost Boys and she is their Wendy.  
  
And in the late hours of the evenings, the four of them gather around her, huddled together in their lion’s den and she tells them stories. Muggle fairy tales that never reached their pureblood ears. And they are children once more.  
  
But one by one they fade away, the light gone out, the adventure over. They are now only but a memory, and they forever live their story in the hearts of others where they never truly grow up:  
  
In Never Never Land.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed - please let me know in a review!
> 
> ~Jess :)


End file.
